


School Routine

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Memory lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Sometimes Caboose wakes up odd. The room he's in doesn't click and life is much farther back then it really is.It can be scary having a lapse in memory so strong you return to old childish routines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble based on a personal experience.

Caboose wakes early. Five in the morning. He needed to be ready for school. He looks around and squints his eyes in the dark. Trying to process the room. No something was wrong.

Caboose sees armor in the corner, he's wearing an under suit. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head. No no no. He stumbles over to a mirror in his room. Looking at the mirror. He puts his hand on it. Seeing how much he aged. He scrunches up his face trying to process himself. He should not look this old. When he went to bed he was still soft and scarless. Hair even, not long and ruffled.

Clearly there's a mistake here. Yes, surely he's forgotten something important. But for now he needs to hurry for breakfast. Maybe there was a sleep over and he's at one of his friends house and they never took off make-up. 

Yes that's the logical explanation. 

He works his way down the hall. He checks the doors along the way to get the feel of the place. Things were slowly coming together, but he could not keep his mind on the process. 

\--

Caboose sits at the table in the kitchen. He sits for an hour trying to think, eventually his thoughts drifted off.. 

Its not till there's a pat on his head that he wakes from what ever deep part of him he went. "OH!"

"Caboose, you're doing it again."

Last name? OH! Church is awake!

Church stands behind him and moves to his side. "Hey, Micheal? You still in the past?"

"No." Caboose furrows his brow. That's right. There's no school, he older and worn. 

"Then why are you at the table so early. We don't have breakfast till eight. You know that." 

"I am... 24. Yes?"

Church pauses. Fuck this was a bad one. "Yeah pretty sure you're 24. We had a birthday for you half a year ago."

"I have been here five years." Caboose feels his face and feels wetness. "Why is it hard to remember that?"

Church grabs his hands. "Hey, lets not do that. You're okay." Church though has no fucking clue how to handle this, they'd ignore it as much as possible. But maybe that's what's making it worse.


	2. Mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose reverts when he's supposed to watch a prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on doing many chapters but here's a second one to this.

The first time Caboose went into a routine was shortly after O'malley was booted from his mind. 

They had captured Donut and held him for interrogation. But during the night Caboose drifted back. He had always wanted to have a sleep over, but some how he didn't know the other participant. "I do not recognize you." Caboose scrunches his face. 

"Well I would think not. I'm on the other team."

Other team? Oh yes! He must be at a school sleep over and that is why the room is different! "Yes the other team. They are," for a moment there's clarity. "Red?"

Donut sits in the corner. Well this is, different. This guy seems confused and lost. "Yeah, I'm on Red Team. And you've captured me." He's not entirely sure its wise to try and remind him of things, he could use this as a chance to escape.

"Captured? Oh yes! Because you are the mascot!" Caboose clasps his hands together. "And I have to watch you so my team can win a game!"

Donut breaks a laugh. Well he's not wrong. But what about him says he's a mascot? Oh! The armor! Fuck. "Well, that's pretty close. I wouldn't say I'm a mascot though. I'm like a hybrid star player cheerleader." 

"That is dumb." Caboose pouts. "Cheerleaders are not players. They are important but they do not play the game. You are the mascot."

Donut sighs. Nope can't bullshit his status. He'll be stuck the sidekick till he's rescued or returned. Wait maybe, "yeah. And I'm still a star player. Not to mention kidnapping is wrong. What will my team do with out me?"

Caboose tilts his head. "Oh, it is not kidnapping. We are borrowing you for an indefinite amount of time until we get what we want." Another moment of clarity sneaks through and drifts back. 

Holy shit. "That's called kidnapping." Donut bites his lip. At least with what ever is going on this guy has no qualms to hurt him. "Say. You got a name right, mind if we share those?"

"Oh yes! I am," Caboose crinkles his face. He holds his head thinking. His name. His name is Micheal J O'ma-. No, no there is no O'malley. O'malley is stolen and now an AI has it. He is "Caboose."

"Well, call me Donut." That was a worrisome sight. But there's not much to be done.

"That is a perfect mascot name. The Red Donut... no now that is lame." Caboose fights his thoughts. "I am... a soldier. Yes?"

Donut isn't sure what to say to that but he'll be truthful. "Yeah, you're a soldier."

"And you are a prisoner?"

"Yes."

"Did I hurt you?" O'malley still rings in his head and Caboose for a moment thought he was back.

"No, Caboose. You were being very pleasant."

**Author's Note:**

> getting my writing muse back is a trial friends lmao.


End file.
